The Ender Child
by Gammatoid
Summary: Mark's father is murdered in cold blood, then shortly after he's betrayed by all of his friends. In a search for revenge and the killer. He is infected with an unknown virus becoming half human and half enderman. Now in control of an army he will finally avenge his father and stop all sources of evil.


**Hey guys this is the first chapter of the Ender Child series so I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Death**

It was a freezing cold night in the New York Time Square. The only sounds that could be heard were that of either the rain or the police sirens. The streets were all blocked the police cars formed a circle around two people. One of them had a face mask and a Glock 27. The other man had a briefcase and was wearing a suit and tie. Both of these two men were drenched by now. A massive spot light from a helicopter above ripped through the night sky creating a perfect circle of light. Then suddenly a gunshot…

Someone was just murdered, instantly caught on camera and broadcasted all over the world. The man in the suit was shot off his feet and died immediately. The man known as Andrew Hawk had just been killed in cold blood.

One boy been watching the entire standoff. He and his Mother had watched the masked man yell at Andrew for the past thirty minutes, although the cameras were too far away to pick up any of the conversation the boy's world had still been ripped to shreds at the very moment that gun went off. The boy immediately turned off the TV and walked up to his room he then sat on his bed and ran his hands through his black hair.

The boy closed the door and opened his laptop. As he put on his headphones he opened Minecraft. Even though Minecraft had loaded He still just sat there with a straight face staring into space. After about ten minutes he finally noticed that the game had opened. Going to multiplayer he joined a server he and his friends had set up, two of them were on it at the moment. As everyone played together they all remained silent for the most part. He was getting so tired that eventually he logged off. Laying on his bed he just stared at nothing. He eventually fell asleep.

The next day everything was hazy when he woke up. Today was just like any other he would wake up eat breakfast then start playing Minecraft. The second he logged onto the server he saw the last thing he needed to see. YOU DIED… pasted across his screen in big fat letters, by muscle memory he clicked the "Respawn" button immediately he was spawned back into the world's main hub.

The main hub was set in a massive cliff in the middle of a large canyon made of orange, yellow and red stained clay. At the bottom of the canyon was a river if you were to fall into the river you would be teleported back to the spawn. Now the spawn was made of the various types of stone bricks and had a large bridge spanning across the canyon to the other side this is where you would select the game you would like to teleport to.

The boy looked across the bridge to see a single skeleton standing there, looking directly at him. The skeleton wasn't holding anything it was just standing there. The thing that struck the boy the most was the fact that the skeleton was there, not only were entity's not supposed to be spawning, if they did spawn they would die immediately. The Skeleton finally did something. It took up a fighting stance then launched itself at the boy.

In a short matter of seconds the boy saw the same fat letters that he hated so much… "Respawn"

Once he respawned he saw the skeleton just standing across the bridge in the exact same spot it was before, as if nothing happened. Ten simple words appeared in the chat box "Mark Hawk you have been targeted... and will be killed"

 **So this chapter was a bit… Savage I guess. I don't plain on killing anyone else during this series. Also just about every single command that will be mentioned in this series will be real and you will be able to find down below.**

 **Commands Mentioned or Referred to:**

 **Not allowing entities to spawn naturally: /gamerule doMobSpawning false/true**

 **Killing all entities other than the player (works in multiplayer): /kill e[type=!Player]**


End file.
